Dark Ash
by cartoonfan20
Summary: Ash Is on his way home when something happened's to him, A new evil is attacking Cerulean City and wants the world, Can Misty find Ash and save the world with the help of Pikachu, Mewtwo and Lugia or will she lose?
1. Chapter 1 (Re-Rewritten)

I want to Thank Phantomwriter23 for his help in getting back into the Pokemon mood! With out him I wouldn't be fixing this chapter or posting the next chapter.

Anyways, Enjoy and tell me what you thin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Darkness within and the Tournament.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ash is on his way home to Pallet Town, but what Ash doesn't know is today his life will change.<em>

* * *

><p>The cave walls were most and moldy as the sounds of bats flew around a cave as a on old man stood by a computer as a small camera followed a young boy and his Pikachu as he smiled.<p>

"Soon, all my hard work will finally pay off and this world will be mine!" He said chuckling as he flipped a switch on the control panel "Dani, Mary, Take him out."

"As you wish boss." A female voice said.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day out as Ash and Pikachu made their way through the forest as they were on their way to Cerulean City to visit an old friend.<p>

"It's going to be nice seeing Misty again." Ash said looking at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said smiling

"It's been to long since we've seen her." Ash said remembering all the good times they use to have together.

"Pika, Pika chu." Pikachu said looking at his friend.

"I did send her letter's after she left." He said glaring at his Pokémon.

"Pika."

"I sent her a letter last week!" He said remembering clearly he sent her a letter informing her he would be coming into town.

"Pi Pika Pika chu."

"Don't get smart with me or i won't let you have any more ketchup." He said pointing at Pikachu.

Pikachu gave Ash a dirty look as he turned his head away from him.

Ash felt something hit the back of his neck as he felt his mind go dark as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Pikachu's eyes went wide as he jumped into Ash's backpack as sparks of electricity came out of his cheeks.

"Awe, his little rat is trying to protect him." Said the girl as she kicked Pikachu into a tree knocking it out "Now that he's out cold, let's take him back to the boss." She said picking up Ash and throwing him over her shoulders.

"Or we could just steal his Pokémon" Said another female voice.

"Boss wants him not the Pokémon." She said walking away.

"You're no fun." She said crossing her arms as she followed the other girl.

* * *

><p>The two girls placed Ash onto the table as they looked at the old man working on his computer.<p>

"We got the boy like you asked." Said the one of the girls

"Good, Leave us." Said the old man as he turned towards them.

"As you wish." The girl said as they left him alone with Ash.

The old man picked up a black sphere and smiled "With this sphere and DNA I will have the ultimate warrior!" The old man said putting the DNA into the computer "If it wasn't for that old text I would have never found you, Ash." He turned his head and looked at the old text on his computer and spoke the words "Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning,

Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.

Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,

Alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash.

O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three.

Their treasures combined, tame the Beast of the Sea.

From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take,

For between life and death, all the difference you'll make.

O, Chosen One, climb to the shrine to right what is wrong,

And the world will be healed by the Guardian's song." He looked back at Ash "It may have taken me time to learn that Ash Ketchum is the chosen one that is spoken on the text, with this sphere of Shadow lugia and the DNA of Mewtwo, I will have the most powerful warrior in the world!"

* * *

><p>The two girls sat inside their rooms as the two relaxed on their beds as they talked.<p>

"I hate how the doc won't make us his ultimate warrior" Said one of the girls

"Clam down Mary." Said the blond hair girl

"No! I won't calm down! Every day we do what he asked, but now when it's time for us to be really useful he wants this kid!" He said crossing her arms and huffing.

"Mary I don't want this power that he is giving that kid." She said.

"Come on Dani don't you want power?" Mary asked looking at her friend.

"No way Mary I like being normal." Dani said.

"Well I'm tired of being normal! We're powerless ageist Team Rocket and the other groups out there!" Mary said nearly yelling.

"We won't be once the Doc has given this power to this young boy, and if it works he might just give you the power you seek." Dani said looking away.

* * *

><p>Outside there room the Old man was working on Ash<p>

"Now the DNA is in your blood stream, the sphere will turn take it's affect." He said as the sphere came to life, It gave off a dark red glow. It sparked and shoots into Ash's body making him scream. His whole body started to shake about as he let out another powerful scream.

"Yes! That's it! I will soon rule this world!" He laughed as the red sparks over Ash's body.

The sphere stopped glowing and Ash stopped screaming and smoked floated off his body.

Ash heart stopped only for a second, then it started back up, Ash's eyes opened up, His brown eyes were a black and red glow.

"**Where am I**?" Ash asked looking over at the old man standing next to him.

"You're in my lab." He said as his computer shut down as the power around him died from some strange reason.

"**W-Who am I**?" He asked grabbing his head as he couldn't remember a thing.

"You are my warrior, you were hurt badly and I fixed you." The old man said looking at Ash as he noticed the computer's and light coming back to life.

"**What happened**?" He asked getting to his feet and looking at the computer in front of him.

"You were attacked by a great evil; they knocked you out when they attacked our home!" The old man said placing his hand on his shoulder's "You and I once ruled this land before _**they**_ came and attacked us, you were my general in my army and you were injured." The Old man walked over to the computer and hit a switch opening a door showing Ash his new suit "You wore this to show your power." Ash looked at the suit and noticed the black and red on the suit as he noticed the helmet was pure black. He walked up towards the suit and placed the helmet onto his head as it came to life as it pulled up live fees of TV show's and radio shows as well and even allowed him to see into security cameras "This suit will allow you to use the power's you have to help fix this world." The man said.

Ash looked at his wrist and noticed the GPS on his wrist. He pressed a button on his wrist and he saw the computer inside his helmet came to life as he could search through the internet "**Thanks for the suit old man, but it's time for you to start telling the truth.**" Ash said pulling the old man up with his powers as the old man eyes shot up in fear.

"I'm telling you the truth!" He said scared.

"**Really? Then tell me, why would you think I'm an idiot and would believe whatever you say**?" Ash smiled when he saw fear in his eyes "**Goodbye Doctor Mark**." Ash slammed the doctor down to the ground knocking the wind out of him "**Don't worry about the girls doctor they'll be working for me**." In on swift moved Ash blasted the old man into dust.

Ash made his way out of the room and into the next room. A door stood between him and the girls and he blasted the door making the two girls jump.

"W-What are you doing?" Mary asked as she grabbed a knife.

"**The good doctor is dead thanks to his lying ways**" Ash said using his power's to lift the knife out of her hand and placing it down next to her.

"Y-You killed him?" Dani asked stepping back.

"**I saw no use in his ways, but you two seem willing to do whatever you can to survive**." Ash said with a grin as he floated in three poke balls into the room and placed them on the nightstand "**You can join me if you wish**."

"Why should we join you?" Dani asked looking at the poke ball's in front of her.

"**Because I'll let you keep what you steal, all I ask is that you join me and help in my plans**." He said as he watched them take the poke balls and place them on their belts.

"I'm in" Mary said.

"I'll join" Dani said.

"**Good**." Ash said with a smile "**Now, I need an army if I'm going to be able to take over this world**."

"Y-You could take over Team Rocket." Dani said.

"**Team rocket, Huh**?" Ash looked over at the girls an read their minds "**Too weak need stronger people... How about we just get us some Pokémon for now, we'll worry about people later**." Ash said walked out of the room "**I want you to find a good place for us to call home, while I take care of some business**." Ash stopped in his tracks as he looked at the two girls.

The girls did as they were told and took off to find them a place to call home.

Ash walked into the lab and brought out his hands and began blasting the place into pieces.

* * *

><p>Pain, that's all Pikachu could feel as he slowly began to awake to see he was being carried by someone he didn't know. He looked up and to his surprised he was being carried by none other than Misty Waterflower. He noticed she was running as fast as she could towards the nearest Pokémon center.<p>

"Pika." Pikachu said making Misty look down at her old friend.

"It's okay Pikachu I'll get you to the Pokémon center." Misty said "I don't know what happened to Ash but we'll find him."

The ground began to shake making her trip and fall to the ground. She held onto Pikachu tight as there was a loud explosion. She looked up to see a figure wearing a red and black suit as she heard the figure laughing loudly "**THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!**" He took off flying into the sky as fire inside the mountain side continued to grow.

"_Who was that_?" Misty thought as she got back onto her feet and took off running to the Pokémon center.

* * *

><p>Misty sat inside the Pokémon center as she waited for Nurse Joy to return with news on Pikachu.<p>

After a few minutes of waiting she pulled out her phone and called her friend Brock.

"It's true! I found Pikachu on a walk in the woods then that explosion happened." Misty said.

"_Ash wouldn't leave Pikachu alone... unless team rocket got him_." Brock said.

"If that happened then they would have taken Pikachu?" Misty said "Why take Ash and not Pikachu?"

"_True, then who would have kidnapped Ash_?"

"I don't know Brock... I don't know" Misty looked out the window as she saw the rain beginning to fall down and her mind began to fear the worst.

"_Don't worry we'll find him._" Brock said trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so Brock." Misty turned her head back into the center and noticed the news was on.

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for some late breaking news; a mysteries man attacked the east side of Cerulean City_." The news reporter said "_Many were killed in the attack as hundreds lost their lives in the attack, the attack seen in this footage here." _A video of a man wearing a red and black suit with a helmet on seen blasting buildings and killing people was seen "_Has taken over the Cerulean gym and has told anyone who comes near the gym will be killed._

"My Gym has been taken over by the same man!" Misty said looking at the TV as anger grew over her.

"_Why would he take over the Gym_?" Brock asked

"I don't know, but I need to get there and save my sisters!" Misty said grabbing her coat and making her way towards the door.

"_What about pikachu_?" She heard Brock say making her stop dead in her tracks. She needed to save her sister... Yet she knew she couldn't just leave Pikachu here by himself.

"_Wait until Pikachu is okay, that will give me some time to get down there and help you save your sisters._" Brock said.

She sighed as she made her way back towards her chair "Alright Brock." Misty said sitting back down.

"_I'm on my way_." Brock said hanging up.

* * *

><p>Ash slowly floated towards the diving board as he placed a chair on top of it as he smiled.<p>

"**This will make a great home.**" Ash said looking at Daisy, Violet, and Lily "**You did well in finding this place**."

"Thank you Master." Dani said with a smile.

"This is our Gym!" Daisy yelled.

"**This was your Gym**." Ash said flying down to Daisy "**But that doesn't mean I won't kick you three out**." He said placing his hand on her cheek only to have it smacked away. He chuckled "**I heard you have a fourth sister, Named Misty, right**?"

"Yeah what is it to you?" Violet asked

"**I know she lives here and yet, she hasn't come out to meet me, So... Where is she**?" He asked looking around.

"Why would we tell you?" Daisy said

"**She's the Real Gym leader here, You three are just for show.**" Ash said pulling up the files on the three girls.

"We are not just for show!" Lilly said with a huff.

"**You guys just handed out Gym badges, until she put a stop to it.**" Ash said closing the file "**Now where is she**?"

"We're not telling you!" They told him.

"**Mhm, you're protecting your sister, How cute**." Ash floated back to his chair "**That's fine, I'll just wait till she returns, in the mean time I need to start my new tournament**." He said waving his hand as some papers floated up towards him.

The girls just looked at each other and back at Ash "What tournament?" They ask

"**You'll find out**." Ash said snapping his fingers and the three sister's found themselves back inside their rooms.

* * *

><p>Dani and Mary were sitting outside of the gym as the press was all gathered outside of the gym.<p>

"The world's greatest Pokémon Master is throwing a tournament for the world, Everyone can enter, If you are qualified to enter you will be giving a ticket, If you do not qualified you will be asked to leave." Dani said.

"The tournament will start in three days." Mary said.

"The winner will get to battle the Pokémon Master, If you lose to the Pokémon Master then world is his." Dani said.

"What do you mean if the loser loses the world is his?" Ask a news reporter asked.

The doors opened up and Ash came walking out as he made his way towards the cameras "**It means the world is mine, but if I lose He or She will become the new Pokémon Master**." He said.

"And if you do win what becomes of us?" Ask another news reporter.

"**You will live your lives as normal, just with new rules.**" Ash said looking towards Dani and Mary "**You two go keep an eye on our guests.**" He then looked back at the news reporter's and pulled one up into the air and tossed him across road "**Now go, before my hunger to kill grows.**" They all took off running as Ash chuckled.

* * *

><p>Misty clenched her fists as she glared at this mask figure.<p>

"Misty Waterflower?" Nurse Joy asked walking into the room.

"Oh, yeah that's me." Misty said walking over to Nurse Joy.

"Pikachu is going to be okay." Joy said giving her Pikachu.

The doors to the Pokémon center opened and Brock came running in out of breath.

"Brock you made it!" Misty said smiling.

Brock was out of breath trying to breathe " I-I...Ran...All...the... way...here." Brock said.

"Sit down and rest." Misty said helping Brock to a chair.

He took some deep breaths as he got his breathing back under control "So what happen since I was on my way here?"

"Well he's starting a tournament at my Gym, the winner will get to face him, and if the no can defeat him... he gets the world."

"Wow this guy really wants to be ruler of the world?"

"Yeah, Right now I'm worried about Ash." Misty said Looking away "Is that wrong I'm worried about Ash and not the world?"

"No not really." Brock said placing a hand on her shoulder "You just want to make sure he's safe while this is going on."

"I'm going to enter the tournament!" Misty said getting up.

"What about Ash?" Brock asked getting up as well.

"We have three days before this Tournament begins." Misty said looking at Brock "We have time to look."

"I'll join in as well, That way if one of us will be able to defeat him."

Misty smiled.

* * *

><p>Misty and Brock made it just outside of the gym as the two noticed the long line in front of them.<p>

"Long line" Brock said.

"It looks like everyone in town is here." Misty said as Pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulders.

The two made their way down the road as they found themselves standing right near the beach.

"THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!" Misty yelled frustrated.

"Glad I brought my MP3." Brock said putting on his headset.

"You suck!" Misty said sticking her tongue out at him.

Brock just chuckled as he listened to his music. Pikachu stayed on Misty's shoulders watching the line move slowly.

It was about nine at night when Misty and Brock got to the table to sign.

"Welcome, Just sign your name here, Leave your number here." Mary said "In three days you must come back here to see if you're in, make sure you have three Pokémon ready by then."

Misty just nodded as she signed on the bottom line.

"Wait aren't you Misty?" Mary asked.

"The one and only." Misty said smiling.

"Stay right there." Dani said getting up and making her way into the gym.

The doors opened and Dani came walking back out with the figure next to her "**I finally get to meet the fourth sister**." Ash said walking up towards her.

"You have some nerve taking over My Gym!" Misty said pointing her finger at him.

"**I'm sorry if I made you mad; I needed a place for my tournament**." Ash said.

"Why my Gym?" Misty asked.

"**If you win I'll tell you why**." Ash said "**Mary put her in the tournament**."

"Right away" Mary said getting up and walking back into the Gym

"**I do look forwards in a match ageist you.**" Ash said grinning underneath his helmet.

"Where are my sisters?" Misty asked getting mad.

"**They are safe**." Ash said walking away from her "**They are in their rooms looking for outfits for the tournament.**" He said looking back at her "**You're more than welcome to stay here if you wish**."

"No, I've got a place to stay." Misty said "But I need to get some of my stuff."

"**Dani take Misty to her room.**" Ash said looking towards Dani.

"What? Don't trust me?" Misty said

"**I trust you wouldn't try and free your sister's.**"

She glared at him as Dani took her to her room.

Ash looked at the young man standing in front of him "**Are you here to sign in**?" Ash asked.

"Yes the girl forgot to give me a sheet." Brock said.

"**Well just sign your name here, number here so we can call you**." Ash said giving him the paper.

Brock started to sign it when Ash notice the name "**You wouldn't happen to be the Pewter Gym, Gym Leader**?"

"Yes I am." Brock said.

"**You don't need to sign in, You're already in**." Ash said ripped the paper.

"Why?" Brock asked surprised he would rip the paper.

"**All Gym Leaders are allowed in already; Make sure you have your Pokémon ready.**" Ash said walking back towards the door's to the building just as they opened.

Misty walked back out with her stuff and some poke ball.

"**You are always welcome back here, if you want your room back.**" Ash said as he watched them leave.

Misty just walked away with Brock following her, Pikachu just looked at them walk away and looked back at the figure.

"**Well if it isn't a Pikachu****.**" Ash said looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu gave him a wired look and took off running back to Misty.

For an odd reason Ash felt a tear run down his cheek. He removed his helmet and wiped the tear away "_**Why am I crying**_?" He thought as he placed his helmet back onto his head and made his way back inside.

* * *

><p>Misty opened the door to her hotel room as she stepped inside and placed her things on top of the bed as Pikachu jumped onto the bed. She sat down into the bed and patted Pikachu "I don't know what Pokémon I'm going to use" Misty said looking at her backpack.<p>

"Pika Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said looking up at Misty.

"Use you?" Misty asked shocked.

"Pi." He said nodding.

"What if we find Ash and he wants to join, what then?" She asked.

"Pika pikachu pika!" Pikachu said

"Don't say that. We'll find him." Misty said looking out the window.

"Pika pika pi."

"Good to know you haven't given up hope" Misty said with a smile.

Just then the window flew open, Making Misty jump and fall off the bed.

She slowly got back to her feet and looked at the figure standing in front of her "M-Mew two!? W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop this human from taking over the world." Mewtwo said walking over to her "And I need your help." He said as he pulled a Master Ball out of his cloak as he placed it on the bed.

"You want me to use it on you?" Misty eyes were wide as she couldn't believe Mewtwo wanted her to use a Master Ball on him.

"Yes it's the only way for me to help you win the tournament." He said looking at her.

"B-But I-I can't." Misty said.

"You can, I'm not the only one asking for you to use a Master Ball on them." Mewtwo said pointing out the window making Misty walking over towards the window to see Lugia hovering outside of her hotel window

Misty blinked a few times as she couldn't believe what was going on "Luiga is here too?"

"Yes, He came to me to help him find him." Mewtwo said "We need to stop this new evil."

"What about Ash? Why not have him help you two?" Misty asked the two.

"We cannot locate Ash." Lugia said "That's why we are coming to you."

"If we defeat this new evil maybe he might know where Ash is." Mewtwo said.

"You think this guy has taken Ash?" Misty asked clutching his fists.

"He might have." Lugia said.

Misty thought about it then looked at Mewtwo "You can choose to have us help or we can ask your friend Brock for help."

"No, I'll do it." Misty said throwing the Master Ball at Mewtwo and Lugia.

Once she had both of them inside their master balls she let them out.

"Now what do I do with you guys?" Misty asked sitting on the bed.

"We will train." Mewtwo said "We have three days, Lugia and I will train far away till the tournament, till then you may do as you wish." Mewtwo said hovering in the air.

"That sounds good to me" Misty said "I'll train Pikachu so he's ready for this tournament."

"As you wish, take care Misty." Mewtwo and Lugia both took off into the sky leaving Misty with her thoughts.

"_I hope Ash is alright._" She felt Pikachu rub his head on her side making her looked down and smile "_At least I have Pikachu to cheer me up._" The memories of all of the adventure's she had came running into her mind as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ash typed away on the small keypad on his wrist as she searched through the computer on rare Pokémon.<p>

"Master," Mary said walking into the room "We got the three rare Pokémon you asked for."

"Good, I got some more for you to go get." Ash said sending them an email of the Pokémon." These three will be your Pokémon; the ones you got will be Dani's Pokémon."

"These Pokémon will be hard to get... But I'll get them." Mary said "What about your Pokémon?"

"I'll be getting them myself." Ash said as he watched Mary leave.

He grabbed his head when he felt a strange power source coming from a different part of the planet. He stood and began to walk across the water as he made his way outside and took off into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I really want to Thank Phantomwriter23 for his help in this by going over my work and fixing any mistakes. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Another Mewtwo?

Chapter 2. Another Mewtwo?

* * *

><p>Ash found himself inside the mountain side as he tried to find the source of the power he felt.<p>

"You, Why are you here!?" He heard a female voice say making him turn his head to see a Mewtwo floating in the air.

"**Mewtwo, What do I owe the honor of this visit?**" Ash asked.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"_**I don't, but I know where you were last, you were located outside of Cerulean City.**__" _He thought as he figured it was reading his mind as he removed his helmet "**I guess you couldn't wait for my tournament to face me.**"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Now, Tell me why you're in my home!?" Her eyes started to glow.

Ash raised his hand and his hand started to glow red making the Mewtwo eyes glow red as he went through her mind.

"**I see, you're not the Mewtwo I was looking for, instead you're a different one.**" He said lowering his hand and he started walking.

"What do you mean!? There is another one of my kind?" She asked floating towards him.

Ash stopped "**Yes, and he was made just like you... But different****.**" He said turning to look towards her "**He was made from humans just like you, but he went through a lot more pain then you did.**"

"Tell me more about this Mewtwo, Where can I find him?" She asked getting in front of Ash.

"**Tell me, Do you hate us human's?**" Ash asked.

"Yes, Humans are scum." She said.

Ash chuckled as he placed a hand on the side of her face making her slap his hand away "**Such anger, I like that**." He said with a smile.

"You are sick." She said glaring at him.

"**No, more like lonely****.**" He said "**You and I aren't so different, for you see.**" He placed a hand on her cheek making her wonder what he was doing "**We were both made in a lab, I was lied to just like you, I don't wish to see Pokémon used for game and crime, And I sure hate to see such a beautiful Pokémon like yourself alone, I wish to see Pokémon free to do as they wish.**" Ash watched as her face heated up as his hand rubbed her cheek "**I'm holding a tournament in Cerulean City, Help me defeat these trainer's and I will make it worth you're wild.**"

"W-Why should I trust you?" She stuttered as he's face got closer to her.

"**You can't.**" He moved away from her as he walked passed her making her turn her head "**After all, My plan is to use these human's to my will, When I defeat the winner the world will be in my hand and if you decide to be to help me, I will make you queen.**" He said looking back at her "**But, If you wish to remain here then so be it, I will not take these land's from you, In return you do not come for me.**" He said walking down the path.

The Mewtwo floated towards him "Why do you wish to make me you're queen?" She asked.

"**A Pokémon as a ruler is un heard of. You can easily help those Pokémon that need you while I handle the human's and together we will be unstoppable, That is, If you're willing to join me as my partner?**" Ash brought out his hand as he looked at her "**Take my hand and you will rule with me, You won't have to hid here in these canyons and wait for human's to capture these Pokémon when you can stop them from ever coming here.**"

The Mewtwo looked down at Ash's hand then back at Ash "W-What is your name?"

"**I've been told Ash, But, You can call me whatever you want.**"

The Mewtwo placed her hand onto Ash's "Do you mind if I call you Blaze?"

Ash smiled as he felt her squeeze his hand "**As you wish, What shall I call you?**"

"You may call me, Mew." She said.

Ash notice a bunch of Pokémon on the hill side looking at them "**These Pokémon will remain safe under my rule. If you wish to remain here for a while longer you may.**"

"I have to make sure they are safe before I can leave." She said looking at Ash.

"**That is fine with me, I live in Cerulean City, and my home is the local gym. I'll wait for you.**" He said with a smiling making her smile as well "**I'll even have a room ready for you.**"

She nodded as she floated back up towards the hill with the other Pokémon as Ash walked down the path "_**Didn't think my powers could work on her like that.**_**"** Ash looked back up at the Mewtwo as she seemed to be talking with the Pokémon "_**When she comes to Cerulean City, Her mind will be putty in my hand**_." He found himself in a cave and his eyes started to glow red "_**She'll be all I need to win this coming fight**_."

Ash walked out of the cave and notice Cerulean City from the cliff "_**Teleporting, I love it.**_" He said as he took off flying as me made his way towards the city.

* * *

><p>Misty stood just outside of her hotel room as she looked over the land.<p>

"_Please be alright Ash._" Misty thought as she closed her eyes fighting back tears.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise making her look to see Brock walking back into the room with some bags in his hands "Hey, I got dinner!"

She made her way towards her bed as Brock handed her the bag of food as she opened it up and started eating.

"Just two more days, two more days till the tournament." Brock said sighing as he took a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, just two more days and the worlds fate is in our hands." Misty said looking at her food.

"Anyways, how about we go see a movie?" Brock asked "It will help take our minds off all this."

"Yeah, I agree." Misty said "When were done eating we'll go see a movie."

Pikachu nodded in agreement "Pika!"

"Then it's settled, we'll go see a movie." Brock said.

* * *

><p>Ash walked through the city as he watched the many men and women hid in fear and he smiled.<p>

That's when he saw Misty and Brock walking out of the movie theater. Then he saw the Pikachu on Misty's shoulders "Pika! Pikachu!"

"I agree, they should have at least made the vampire more likable." Misty said "But other than that it was a good movie."

"Whatever you say Misty." Brock said.

"You're just made because the girl next to you smacked you." Misty said chuckling. Brock just huffed as he continued to follow his friend.

Ash just stood there watching them when he felt a sting of pain run through his brain as a flash of Misty and Brock laughing then fade "_**W-Was that a memory?**_" He shook his head as he looked at them "_**Blaze, That's who I am now.**_"

"Oh look, _**the**_great Pokémon master has come out to visit his people." Misty said glaring at him.

He chuckled "**I see you still don't like me.**" He said walking pass the three "**I would think you would be training your Pokémon**?" He asked.

"I'm taking a break." Misty said still glaring at him.

"**Good to know.**" He said "**I'm looking forwards to our fight Misty.**"

"I am too." Misty said as Pikachu glared at the figure as sparks came out of his cheeks "Pika!"

Ash chuckled "**And I'm looking forwards to fighting you too.**" Ash began to float into the air "**Enjoy your nice day.**" He said heading back towards the gym.

* * *

><p>"GRAH! That guy is really pissing me off!" Misty said clenching her fists.<p>

"Don't let him get to you." Brock said placing his hand on her shoulders "He's just trying to get under your skin."

"It's working." She said looking at Brock.

"What do you want to do now?" Brock asked.

"I'm going to take Pikachu and go train for a while, Why don't you go back to the hotel and wait till I return." She said as she made her way out of town.

"Alright, just call me if you need a me to help." Brock said making his way back towards the hotel.

"Will do!"

* * *

><p>Mewtwo floated down in front of the door of the Cerulean gym.<p>

"**I'm glad to see you here.**" Ash said walking towards her "**I have your room all set up for you.**"

Mewtwo felt weird as she felt her mind become clouded as Ash made his way towards her. He placed his hand on her cheek as her eyes lowered "T-Thank you Blaze." She said blushing.

"**I'll take you there.**" She felt her cheeks deepen as she followed the human into the gym "_**Soon, She'll fully be under my control.**_" He grinned as he made his way inside the gym with her right next to him.

He opened the door and what she saw made her smile. She had her own bed along with all kinds of food everywhere "**I figured you would be hungry, I do hope you enjoy.**"

"T-Thank you Blaze, I am hungry after my trip here." She said moving towards the apples and pears.

"**Whatever you need, if you need anything just come find me and I'll get you whatever you want.**" He said placing hand on hers "**I have things I have to do, I'll come visit with you later.**" He said leaving her alone as she took a bite out of the apple.

"_This human is very kind... For a human._" She thought as she looked out the window of her room "_I do hope my friends will be alright without me._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>__**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank Phantomwriter23 again for his help in this chapter. I know this is short but I will work on a longer chapter for chapter 3. Anyways, Hope you all enjoy! <strong>


End file.
